Trucks may be used for a variety of purposes, including the hauling of construction equipment in the bed. Space in the bed can be at a premium for temporarily storing items to be hauled. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a means of storing items such as saw horses that are useful on the construction site so as to not take up space in the bed, and yet in a manner that permits readily access for use.
Thus, a need is identified for a vehicle with an integrated sawhorse and, in particular, one that can be stowed in the vehicle out of sight or without taking up space for cargo in the bed, and then removed and deployed for use.